True Love
by Cassie Bones
Summary: My first GG ever. What happens after the last episode. Takes place in Luke and Lorelai's future. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so those of you who have me on Author Alert know that I write mostly Bones stories but I've recently come to be obsessed with Gilmore Girls since Bones went on break. A break which will end in two days but that doesn't matter. I saw the last episode and thought about how their life would turn out and if they would ever get those kids that they thought would be 'nice' and tied the knot. So this is my version of what happens. Please enjoy!**

Chapter One: Wedding Bliss

Twelve years. Twelve years and five months. Twelve years, five months, and two days that I've known Luke Danes. Eight of those years were spent as his friend. As we grew closer, our relationship grew more intimate, until, _finally_, he made a move. Then, we started dating. My mother and ex broke us up. We spent a little time apart. Then we got back together. Then my kid dropped out of college, and when he started to make plans on how to keep her there, as if he were her dad, I knew he was the one for me. So I asked him to marry me. He said yes without a second thought, and we were engaged.

Our engagement wasn't exactly a long one, or a fairly easy one, at that. Then one night, I asked him to just elope with me, and he didn't, so I went back to my ex. That was the biggest mistake of my life, as I later found out, and it ended sooner than I thought it would, to my relief.

And then, not long after that, my kid graduated from Yale (making me feel prehistoric) and he threw her a surprise going away party, making sure that everything was perfect, even though it rained that day. And he did it because he liked seeing me happy. Then we were back together again, because we both realized that we couldn't stand living without each other.

Then one year ago, exactly 6 months after we got back together, he proposed. The right way, with Rory there, and his daughter, April, at our shared house, with the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen, looking at me with eyes full of patience, love, and complete adoration.

Of course, I said yes, and now here we lay, in bed, on our Honeymoon in Oahu, with my head laying on his shoulder and his hand rubbing smooth circles into my back, happier than we've ever been before.

I look up at him and all I see is the love and adoration radiating off of him, and all I feel is the soft thudding of his heart as it beats in sync with mine. All I smell is his scent, which is undeniably Luke. All I hear is his deep, even breathing which is slowly lulling me to sleep. All I taste is the sweet lingering taste of his lips, when they were on mine a couple of minutes ago.

All these emotions and feelings that I _feel_ are what I can honestly describe as bliss. Bliss because I'm with the man I love.

True. Wedding. Bliss.

**So, how do you guys like it? I think this may be exactly what Lorelai feels when she thinks of Luke now, and though this chapter will be one of a kind for this type of story, I felt it appropriate to start off with how a first person narrative to tell you what the character feels. Anyways, please REVIEW if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken me sooo long to continue this, but I've been swamped with school and stuff and haven't really had that much time for updates, but I promise I'll make more of a commitment to this one, because I love GG soooo much! Anyways, please ENJOY!**

Chapter Two: Surprise

As Lorelai ran around the apartment, preparing, for the first time, dinner for her and Luke, she couldn't help but stop and smile every few minutes, placing her hand over her stomach, not believing what she was about to tell her husband of only two months.

She had found a recipe online that would appeal to both of them and also hint to what she wanted to say, so as she got everything ready, she kept on thinking how much Luke would, hopefully, love it, though even if he didn't she knew he would lie and say that he did. Luke would do anything just to see her happy and she knew it.

So, by the time dinner was ready, Luke was walking through the front door, looking exhausted after a hard day's work, and plopping himself on the couch.

Lorelai smiled at him and walked over to take a seat next to him. "Hey," she said, softly, kissing his cheek, "Tough day at work?"

Luke grinned and looked at her sideways. "You have _no idea_."

Lorelai giggled and kissed him again, before standing up and pulling on his hand. "Well, maybe I can make that better." She said as he got to his feet.

Luke chuckled. "Most likely." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his nose in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her there. "You smell nice."

"Well, I certainly hope so! I've been cooking for the last four hours!" Lorelai laughed.

Luke's head snapped back and he looked her straight in the eye. "_You_ have been _cooking_?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Don't sound so baffled!" Lorelai giggled, hitting his chest.

Luke chuckled. "Sorry, but you cooking is like-"

"You drinking coffee?" Lorelai said for him.

Luke smirked at her. "Exactly."

Lorelai laughed. "Well, you're gonna be guzzling the stuff when you see what I've made." With that, she turned and lead him towards the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, Luke was surprised to see two places set up at the small table, with a lit candle place between them and the lights turned down low.

"Whoa..." Luke said, looking around. "Lorelai, this looks..._amazing."_

Lorelai chuckled. "Thanks, babe. It took me _forever_ to make, though. I don't know _how_ you do this every night for me, but suddenly I appreciate you a _whole _lot more."

"That's nice to hear, but I don't do _this_ every night. This is above and beyond, Lorelai!" Luke gushed.

Lorelai blushed and looked down. "Aw, shucks!" she said, playfully, "it was nothin', really."

Luke wrapped her in his arms once more and kissed her softly. "No, Lorelai," he said, "this is _everything._"

Lorelai could feel tears filling her eyes, and in an effort to conceal them, turned away from him. "Stop being so sappy, Luke, and sit down. Dinner's ready."

Luke chuckled once again and sat down while Lorelai filled both their plates with food.

When Luke saw what was on his plate, though, his eyes suddenly opened wide. "No..." He said with a large smile on his face.

In front of him Lorelai had placed a plate of pasta with baby shrimp and cut up apples in front of him. The pasta had a light marinara sauce that Luke could see was obviously from a can, but at that moment he could care less. "Apples?" He asked, knowing that Lorelai would never voluntarily eat anything healthy unless, "You're _pregnant_?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Yeah, about ten weeks, according to my gynaecologist."

"You've already been to the doctor?" Luke asked and Lorelai nodded.

"As soon as I started noticing healthy things that looked good enough to eat, I knew something was strange, so I made an appointment and she just confirmed what I basically already knew. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't want to get our hopes up and find out that my stomach was just tricking us, cause then we'd both be pretty pissed at it and I don't want to be mad at my tum-tum."

Luke chuckled and shook his head. "We're gonna have a baby."

Lorelai nodded and took a seat in his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Yeah, we are. Can you believe it?"

Luke shook his head, then his face became serious. "You're going on decaf."

Lorelai laughed. "Ha! Not a chance!"

"Then I'm limiting your caffeine intake to half a cup." Luke proposed.

"Babe, I need at least two cups to even remember my name in the morning."

"One cup. That's it."

Lorelai thought about this a minute, then grumbled a, "Fine." And scooted off his lap, into her own seat, "Now eat up before it gets cold...er."

Luke smiled at her and picked up his own fork, before reaching over and taking her hand in his. "I love you." He said quietly, getting a large smile from his wife, who pretended to act indifferent.

"Mmhmm, of _course_ you do."

**Hope ya'll liked that! There will be more to come! Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrghh! Where does the time go? Seriously, I could swear I updated this like last week but apparently it's been more than a month! Whatever, I'm here now so please enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Pregnancy's Bitch

Lorelai lay on the bed she shared with her husband, alone, in the middle of the day, trying to ward off the headache that had been bothering her since she woke up that morning. She did everything she could think of, just short of taking drugs that might harm the baby currently growing in her tummy.

She looked down at her five month old zygote belly and scowled. "Why can't you be easy, like you're sister was? I never had headaches like this when Rory was in my tummy."

"That's because I was a good baby. What you have there is the spawn of Satan." A voice said from the doorway.

Lorelai looked up, surprised to see her eldest child, Rory, standing there, leaning against the doorway, with a smile on her face.

Lorelai smile and without missing a beat replied, "Hey, don't diss my man. He may be the ruler of Hell, but he's hot." She winked at her daughter, who chuckled and came to lay down next to her mother.

"You won't be saying that when you're in that delivery room and he's looking very evil for getting you there."

"Yeah, but that will be over soon enough, right?" Lorelai said, putting her arm around her daughter and pulling her in for a hug, while still lying down. "I mean, look at you. Twenty-seven years only feels like a day to me."

Rory nodded in agreement. "Me too. So, have you found out if I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister?"

Lorelai smiled evilly. "Well... Luke and I did ask the doctor and what it turns out is that you're gonna have a..."

"A _what_?" Rory asked in anticipation.

"Hmm, well I don't know if I really want you to know yet. I think it'd be nice if it were a surprise." Lorelai said, nonchalantly.

"Mo-om!" Rory whined. "I wanna know!"

Lorelai laughed. "That's my twenty-seven year old college graduate! How mature!"

Rory punched her gently in the arm.

"Ow!" Lorelai said, dramatically grabbing her arm. "Hey! Take it easy! I'm with child." She rubbed her growing stomach.

"Yes, yes you are and you're eldest child would like to know the gender of her younger sibling or there will be more pain inflicted upon you."

"_More_ pain? I'm already pregnancy's bitch and you want to inflict _more pain_ on me?"

"_Pregnancy's_ bitch? I thought you were Luke's bitch." Rory joked.

"No, Sweets, you see Luke's _my_ bitch." Lorelai explained calmly.

This last comment sent Rory and Lorelai into a fit of giggles, which only intensified when Luke came in and asked them what was going on.

**Sorry it's so short but that's all I could get done because it's 9 o' clock on a school night and I skipped my nap today so I'm exhausted! Anyways, please REVIEW!**


End file.
